Mooch
Mooch is a character from 101 Dalmatians: The Series. He is probably only second to Cruella on Lucky's list of most hated enemies. Main Allies: BlackGarurumon, Cronus, Niju, William Birkin Worst Enemies: Lucky, Patch, Collette, Saba He is voiced by Danny Cooksey. Info Mooch was originally Collette's boyfriend, but since he was a jerk, she dumped him. When Mooch learned that she became Patch's girlfriend, he became very angry. He tried to kill Patch, but was beaten by him. Mooch was then sent away from the farm for his actions. When the war spread to his world, Mooch got unintentionally involved. Mooch falls into the darkness As the months passed, Mooch thought he had put the past behind him. He now had a new girlfriend named Saba. He was considered one of the best heroes in The Exiled Ones. But all of that soon changed... Joining BlackGarurumon TBA LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour He joins BlackGarurumon though it its rather unknown while he did so. Mooch analyzes the scene of White Wolf and learns of the disintegrater. Mooch asks Evil Buzz for suggestions and the evil Buzz suggests find who's responsible and unleash vengeance on that party. Madrake, Mooch and Mor'du join with Baron Zemo in bringing in prisoners while BlackGarurumon's SOPA agents hunt for arrest. Anarky sees the heroes with other human villains and he warns Baron Zemo not to underestimate that robot Bender has he is more cunning than Zemo realizes as he’s went up against lord knows how much threats and came out alive and killed a lot of them. Mooch replies that they are a different evil than what he and his friends have faced before. Mooch stays at the prison to gloat to the heroes about the death of the others, Bender guns him down immediatley with a plasma rifle. Allies and enemies Allies: Himself, Loki (Marvel), Niju, The Children of BlackGarurumon Enemies: Patch, Coollette, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Danielle, Tripod, The Exiled Ones, Saba, Blue, Aleu, Sarash, Narasuk, The B Team, The Alpha Team, Slade's ensemble, The Multi-Universal Resistance, Sinisters of Evil Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Non Humans Category:Anti Heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Apprentices Category:Rivals Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:The Exiled Ones Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Teenage Villains Category:Mooch and Saba Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Former members of The Exiled Ones Category:Characters who are in exile Category:The Children of Dark Wolf Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Abusers Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Trolls Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Selfish Characters Category:Pranksters Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Fallen Hero Category:Black Lantern Corps members Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Danny Cooksey Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters